


Lindsay Meets the Fanboys

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Grinding, Groping, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Lindsay Jones to give some guests special "services". My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. The Bronze Badge

“Oh, wow. That’s uh… wow. What a request!” Lindsay Jones said, smiling as her cheeks flushed red. 

Burnie looked at her with visible confusion on his face, “So you’ll do it? Just like that?” 

Lindsay shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

Burnie shook his head in bewilderment, “I-I just want to make sure. You  _ do  _ know what doing this entails, right?” 

Lindsay nodded, “Yep! Everyone else I spoke to who did this were all very clear about what would happen and I’m ready!” 

Burnie scratched his head, “If that’s the case, I mean, don’t get me wrong I’m thrilled that you’re here, but why are you doing this?” He asked. 

Lindsay shrugged, “I don’t know, seems like it could be a lot of fun! Also I think it’s kind of hot that a bunch of guys would want to do that sort of thing with me.” 

“That went a lot better than I was expecting…” Burnie muttered to himself. 

“Did you say something?” Lindsay asked. 

“Hm? Oh, no! Just I hope everything goes well today.” Burnie said as he opened the door.

“Thank you Burnie. I’ll see you later!” Lindsay said as she waved Burnie goodbye. 

A moment later Burnie left the room and closed the door. Lindsay was actually excited to do this. Ever since she found out Barbara did this she always wanted a chance to do it. Lindsay pestered Burnie before every live event if she could do it but he always turned her down before now. At first, she wasn’t sure why he kept saying no even though he always seemed to be short staffed for this meet and greet but then she overheard Burnie complaining about favors he had to pull to get some of the women to do it and heard him say it didn’t help that Lindsay kept sarcastically offering to do it. As soon as that misunderstanding was cleared up they were finally able to set this up. 

Lindsay looked at her watch. It was almost time for the first fan to show up and she was getting nervous. Lindsay was anxious that all of the people who bought badges would change their minds and leave, or that she wouldn’t be able to get any of the fans off. The last few seconds counted down and Lindsay began second guessing herself. She wondered if this was such a good idea after all. Who would knowingly sign up for  _ me _ when there are so many other beautiful women to choose from? Lindsay thought. But, she didn’t have any more time to worry as the first knock sounded on the door. 

Lindsay took a few, quick breaths and said, “Come in!” 

The first fan walked in. He was a younger fan, Lindsay guessed he was in his late-teens or early-twenties. He looked a little nervous but was still able to walk with his head held up high, looking right at Lindsay. As he got closer she could tell he was slightly trembling like she was. 

“Hi there! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Lindsay!” She said as she gave the fan a small wave. 

The fan chuckled, “Yes, I know who you are. It’s nice to meet you too Lindsay!” The fan said. 

“Right, duh.” Lindsay laughed as well. She and the fan stood in front of each other awkwardly for a few seconds before the fan broke the silence. 

“So, uh, do you want to get started now?” He suggested. 

Lindsay nodded, “Yeah, that would probably be the right thing to do now. So, you get to touch me first, right?” 

The fan nodded, “Yep, and I know exactly where I want to touch you.” 

“And where’s th- Oh!” Lindsay cut herself off as the fan latched his hands onto her breasts. 

Lindsay blushed as the fan continued groping her. It had been a  _ very _ long time since anyone had touched her like this. She felt her pussy become a bit wet. She decided not to tell the fan when to stop touching in the hopes that he would keep desperately grabbing and molesting her breasts for hours. Unfortunately for her though, the fan was keeping track of the time himself and took his hands off of her and stepped back. 

Lindsay pouted, “I mean, you didn’t  _ have _ to stop touching me.” 

The fan smiled, “I appreciate the offer Lindsay, I really do, but there were a ton of people behind me and it wouldn’t be fair to them if I took up more of your time with extra touching. And besides, you’re going to have way more people touching you soon enough.” 

“Well aren’t you so thoughtful!” Lindsay said, hoping she didn’t sound sarcastic, “Anyway, so how about we finish this, yeah?” 

“Of course!” The fan said as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down along with his underwear; exposing his already rock hard, throbbing cock. 

“So where would you like to finish?” Lindsay asked. 

The fan started stroking his cock. “Could you get on your knees? I really want to cum on your face” 

“Not a problem!” Lindsay cheerfully said. She looked at the ground and took a deep breath, “Okay, this might be a small problem.” She then made a series of grunting noises as she maneuvered her way onto her knees. 

As soon as she was on her knees the fan stepped forward to make up the distance between instead of having Lindsay move anymore. She looked up at the fan’s face and loved watching his face contorted in pleasure as he stroked his cock faster. Lindsay was getting excited. She always found it incredibly hot to have guys cum on her face but her and Michael, even when they did have sex, they never ventured away from anything less vanilla than missionary. Lindsay’s eyes were wide open and her mouth was slightly hung agape as the fan quickly approached his orgasm. 

“Fuck! Lindsay I’m gonna cum soon!” He moaned. 

“Oh yeah? Then cum on my face! God I so badly need a hot load of cum plastered all over my fucking face!” Lindsay said. She subconsciously moved her face closer to the head of the fan’s cock until his slit was just a couple of inches away from her mouth. 

The fan couldn’t hold back anymore. He erratically jerked his cock a couple more times and then he burst all over Lindsay’s face. She squealed in delight as nearly every inch of her face was being covered in the fan’s hot, sticky load. As the fan was squeezing out the last few drops he rubbed the head of his cock against Lindsay’s lips, trying to wipe his cock clean on her. He was surprised when Lindsay suddenly wrapped her lips around his cock and quickly licked the head clean. 

She popped her lips off his cock and said, “That’s your reward for being so polite.” 

The fan gave Lindsay a big smile, “Thank you so much Lindsay! That felt amazing!” 

“Tell your friends! I’ll be here all weekend!” Lindsay said. 

As the fan got dressed and left the room Lindsay stood up and went into the adjoined bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt herself become instantly wet as she saw how much cum was on her face. 

“I look like a real slut!” She happily said, “I guess that’s what I am this weekend, huh?” 

“I’m really looking forward to being everyone’s personal slut!”


	2. The Bronze Badges Part 2

Knowing that she was going to be receiving many more loads of cum in the near future, Lindsay took only one finger and used it to scrape off a bit of the cum on her face and licked it up. She loved the taste. As much as she wanted to lick her face clean she had to get ready for the next fan so she grabbed the nearest towel and used it to clean the rest of her face. Once she double checked herself in the mirror she threw the towel on the ground and walked back into the main room. She really couldn’t understand why everyone else had such a rough time with this. Especially after all the times they spoke of their slutty pasts. It seemed like Lindsay was the only one willing to embrace their inner slut. 

Lindsay was bouncing on her feet as she eagerly awaited the next fan to come in. It took a bit longer than she thought it would, or since she was excited time seemed to slow down, but, there was eventually another knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Lindsay shouted, barely able to contain herself. 

The door slowly opened as the next fan slid himself through the narrow opening he made for himself. Lindsay couldn’t help but feel a little dejected as she noticed how shy this fan was being. He was looking at the ground and had his hands in his pockets as he slowly shuffled towards her. Part of Lindsay just wanted to run up to the fan and give him a nice big hug and bury his face into her chest. But, she decided against it, worried that might scare off the fan. So, Lindsay patiently waited, maintaining a big, natural smile on her face until the fan stopped just a couple of feet away from her. 

“Hi there! It’s nice to meet you!” Lindsay happily said. 

The fan muttered something so quiet that she couldn’t hear. 

“What was that? I’m sorry but you’ll have to speak up.” 

“I-I said likewise, Lindsay.” The fan nervously said a bit louder. 

“Aw come on! There’s no need to be shy; we’re all friends here!” Lindsay said, trying to reassure the fan. 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just that it’s kind of weird to meet someone you’re a huge fan of like this, y’know?” The fan said. 

“I know these are… special circumstances but, there’s no need to be shy! I want to be here meeting you like this! So don’t be shy and come get what ya paid for!” Lindsay said, holding out her arms as she waited for the fan to make his move. 

The fan looked up at Lindsay for the first time and said, “Do you really mean that?” 

“Well of course I do! To tell you a little secret I actually prefer meeting fans this way compared to the quote unquote ‘normal way’.” Lindsay said. 

Hearing that made the fan’s cock throb in his pants. “Oh I almost forgot to show you this.” He said as he fished his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a bronze badge. 

“Oh, right! I forgot about that too. At least one of us is paying attention.” Lindsay said. 

The fan put his badge away, “S-So, is it alright to touch you now?” 

“By all means!” Lindsay said. 

The fan cautiously approached Lindsay, his heart beating so hard he swore it was about to beat out of his chest. He held up his arms and wrapped them around LIndsay, pulling her into a hug. 

“Really? This is all - Nope, there it is!” Lindsay interrupted herself as the fan suddenly started grinding himself against her stomach. 

She could hear him moaning as he continued to grind. At first, Lindsay was too stunned by the fan’s sudden boldness to react but once she got her bearings she couldn’t help but return the favor and grind herself against him as well. The fan sharply inhaled as he felt a new pleasurable pressure on his cock. For a moment he thought he was going to cum but thankfully the moment passed and he continued grinding himself on her. He went well beyond the time limit but Lindsay didn’t care. She was enjoying the feeling of a rock hard cock grinding against her for the first time in years. She hoped it would never end. 

The fan however had different plans. He let go of Lindsay and took a step back. Just as Lindsay was going to pout at the fan and ask why he stopped he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down until his hard, twitching cock was exposed. Lindsay let out an audible gasp. This fan was huge. Lindsay guessed his cock was about 10 inches long and girthy to boot. As much as she wanted to get on her knees and suck it dry she knew there were rules she had to follow and was scared of what might happen if she gave fans more than what they paid for. 

“So, uh, where would you like to shoot your big load of cum?” Lindsay asked. She was blatantly staring at the fan’s cock with her mouth hung open. 

The fan couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious and cover his cock with his hands. “I have a request, if you don’t mind.” He said. 

“Hit me with it!” Lindsay said, desperately hoping the fan would catch onto her double entendre. 

“C-Can you get on your knees and open your mouth as wide as you can?” The fan asked. 

Lindsay looked at the ground and sighed, “Alright, just give me a sec.” Once again, she grunted and groaned as she maneuvered her way onto her knees. Once that was done she looked up at the fan and opened her mouth, “Like this?” She asked. 

The fan groaned, “Yeah, perfect. Just stay still.” 

Lindsay thought the fan was just going to jerk off and shoot his load onto her tongue. That’s why she was surprised when she felt the intense heat of the fan’s cock enter her mouth. Once the head was in she heard the fan begin to stroke his cock. At that point Lindsay knew the fan’s game. If he stroked his cock inside her mouth  _ without touching it _ then it was still within the bounds of the rules. Lindsay admired his creativity. 

The fan moaned as he stroked faster, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of Lindsay’s hot breath enveloping his cock. She could hear his stroking become faster and more erratic. Lindsay knew the fan was going to cum soon, she just didn’t know when. She heard the fan moan something loudly but couldn’t quite make out what it was. A second later the fan came. The head of his cock swelled until it grazed Lindsay’s lips and then it filled her mouth with the fan’s hot, thick load. At first, Lindsay held it in her mouth and was going to swallow it all at once but as her mouth quickly filled she realized the fan was cumming too much to do that so Lindsay had to quickly swallow as much cum as she could before her mouth overflowed. Luckily, she was able to swallow the entirety of the fan’s massive load with no issue. 

The fan stepped back again to remove his softening cock from Lindsay’s mouth. He offered her a hand up which she graciously accepted. Once Lindsay was back on her feet she asked the fan, 

“Did you like that?”

The fan violently nodded, “I loved that Lindsay! Thank you so so much! I hope you do this again next year!” 

“Thanks! I hope so too!” 


	3. The Silver Badges Part 1

Lindsay was in heaven. She never got tired of having fan after fan spew their hot, thick loads all over her. The biggest challenge for her, which she knew all along, was resisting the urge to lick up and/or swallow each load of cum. There were some loads she had to swallow since she couldn’t help but have the head of the fan’s cock in her mouth when they blew but overall Lindsay thought she did a good job of keeping herself in check. 

After her most recent bronze badge fan was done Lindsay once again got up and looked at herself in the mirror to get a clear view of the current load of cum plastered across her face. She gasped in delight when she noticed just how much of her face was covered. It was way, way more than any of the previous loads she had received today. Her eyes were drawn to a particularly thick glob of cum underneath her nose. She watched it for a few seconds before it started dropping down her face. She quickly jabbed her finger into her face and caught it before it fell off. She couldn’t bring herself to let such a delicious-looking glob of cum go to waste so once it was on her finger she stuck it in her mouth and licked her finger clean. 

She barely had enough time to enjoy the cum in her mouth when she heard another knock on the door. 

“Just a minute! I’ll be right there!” Lindsay shouted. 

She found her cum-rag designated towel and used it once again to wipe her face clean. Once she gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror she ran as fast as she could back out into the main room. 

“Come in!” She huffed. 

The fan wasted no time opening the door and walking inside, accidentally slamming it shut behind him. 

“Sorry about that!” He said as he walked toward Lindsay. 

“Don’t worry about it, happens all the time.” She said as she waved her hand dismissively, trying to make the fan feel as relaxed as possible. 

Lindsay thought this fan, based on his entrance, wouldn’t be as shy as some of the other fans she had met today however, as soon as the fan stopped just a few feet away from Lindsay he just stood there, not saying anything. Lindsay waited a few moments for the fan to speak. She took another look at the fan and noticed he was breathing heavily and blatantly staring at her chest. Lindsay blushed. She loved knowing that she could still render young men like this fan speechless with just her body. It made her feel incredibly sexy. 

“Would you like to feel them?” Lindsay asked the fan. 

The fan quickly shook his head, not in a way to tell Lindsay ‘no’ but rather, hearing Lindsay speak woke him up from whatever daydream he was having. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asked. 

Lindsay grabbed her tits and pushed them up with both hands, “I said, ‘do you want to feel them’?” 

The fan’s face turned beet red, “No- I mean, yes, I do! I-It’s j-just…” The fan trailed off as he fumbled his hands around in his jeans. He yanked his shaking hands out of his pocket and all of its contents fell out onto the floor. 

“Crap! Sorry about that!” The fan said as he dove to the ground to pick up his belongings. 

Lindsay giggled. She thought it was incredibly cute how nervous and excited this fan was. She had seen dozens if not hundreds of bronze badges by this point. She wondered why this fan was making such a big deal out of showing his badge and why he was so nervous about it. 

Lindsay got her answer. As the fan stood up he was holding a silver badge in his trembling hand. The first one Lindsay had seen today. 

“I see,” Lindsay smirked, “So you paid all this extra money just to see  _ me _ in my underwear?” She asked. 

Lindsay didn’t think it was possible but the fan’s face turned even redder. “I-It’s not like that! I-I mean it is, but, well…” The fan stuttered as he searched for the right answer. 

Lindsay laughed, “I’m just messing with you! In fact, I think it;s awesome that you have a silver badge!” 

“R-Really? You’re not just saying that?” The fan asked. 

Lindsay shook her head, “Nope! I think it’s hot that you want to see me in my underwear. Speaking of which, I should probably take this off now, right?” She asked as she played with the shoulders of her dress. 

The fan nodded his head so hard it looked like to Lindsay that it was going to come right off, “Yes! Please, Lindsay!” 

A jolt of pleasure coursed through Lindsay’s pussy. She couldn’t believe how much this fan wanted her to undress, and she certainly wasn’t about to deny his request. Lindsay grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. Somehow, and even she was surprised by this, she didn’t get stuck taking off her clothes and managed to pull her dress up and over her head in a single motion, dropping it on the floor beside her once it was off. She put her hand on her hip and cocked her hip to the side. 

The fan thought he was going to cum in his pants just by looking at Lindsay in her half-dressed state. Now, she was only wearing a matching pair of black lace bra and panties. As the fan took a closer look at Lindsay he noticed her underwear was slightly transparent, allowing him to see a faint outline of her light pink nipples pressed against her bra. He could feel the precum leaking of his cock and stain the front of his jeans. But he didn’t care. In fact, he wanted Lindsay to see just how horny she made him just by being in her underwear. 

And  _ did _ Lindsay notice. She bit her lip as she watched the dark stain on the fan’s jeans grow bigger and bigger the longer he stared at her. She started to feel her panties get a bit wet from arousal. Lindsay thought it best to get this fan off as quickly as possible and move onto the next one before she spent all afternoon fucking this one fan. 

Lindsay walked up to the fan until they were only inches apart and whispered, “So where would you like to touch me?” 

The fan reached down and instead of touching Lindsay he unzipped his jeans and whispered back, “I don’t care about touching you. I just want to fuck your face.” 

Lindsay blushed, “I think I can make that happen.” She said as she got on her knees in front of the fan. 

The fan barely had enough time to push his jeans down to his thighs before Lindsay eagerly swallowed the head of his cock. It was the first time any girl had ever sucked his cock so the fan was completely caught off guard by how amazing Lindsay’s mouth felt. He swore his cock was going to melt from pleasure in her mouth. He couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward and force the rest of his shaft into Lindsay’s mouth and down her throat. She was able to swallow it with ease. The fan held his cock in place for a few seconds, both to get used to the feeling of Lindsay’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around his cock and to prevent himself from cumming too fast. 

As soon as the fan felt comfortable moving again, he did. And he didn’t pull any punches. He grabbed the back of Lindsay’s head as he pulled his cock away from her. Right before he fully withdrew his cock he slammed it back down Lindsay’s throat. She was surprised by the sudden show of force by the fan, causing her to gag on the first couple of thrusts the fan made. But, she was quickly able to get her bearings and swallow his cock with ease. 

The fan moaned loudly. He loved the way Lindsay’s throat massaged his cock every time he thrusted down into it. He became addicted to the feeling and kept ramming his cock into her mouth as hard as he could over and over. Lindsay could feel her throat and even her mouth beginning to get bruised but she didn’t care. She was just thankful to have a man finally give it to her rough after all these years. The last time anyone had been this rough with her was in college. Her pussy was soaked and was aching to be fucked. 

She tried to push the fan out of her mouth to tell him to fuck her instead but when she started pushing on his legs the fan groaned loudly and came. His cock was buried as deep as it could go down Lindsay’s throat when he came, causing him to shoot rope after rope of cum directly down her throat. It had been some time since :Lindsay had to swallow cum this way but she was able to manage. She nearly came herself as she felt the fan’s cock continuously throb and pulsate inside of her. 

Once the fan’s orgasm ended, he stepped back until his cock was free from the confines of Lindsay’s mouth. He breathed heavily as he pulled his pants back up. “I’ve never felt anything like that before! That was amazing Lindsay! Thank you!” 

“It was my pleasure! Thank you for coming!” Lindsay said as she swallowed the last bit of cum. 


	4. The Silver Badges Part 2

Lindsay savored the taste of the fan’s cum for as long as she could after he left. She was a little upset at herself for swallowing his load so quickly, even though she really had no other choice. Luckily though, that fan’s cum in particular was so pungent the taste was able to linger on Lindsay’s tongue. She couldn’t help but continuously taste it on her tongue as she eagerly awaited for the next arrival. 

So many fans had come through at this point that the Guardians running Lindsay’s room and line had almost had the timing of each fan entering the room after the last down to a science. Lindsay wondered if she began timing the time between the fan leaving and the next fan entering if it would be the same time every time. Regardless, as Lindsay was wondering this there was another knock on the door. Lindsay almost went to answer it herself but remembered her current state of dress and decided against it; not because she would be ashamed of showing off her body to so many potential eyes but rather, she didn’t want to give anyone a free show. 

“Come on in!” Lindsay cheerfully shouted. 

Lindsay grinned from ear to ear as soon as the fan entered. Even from across the room Lindsay could see the very large tent that had formed in the fan’s basketball shorts. She almost began touching herself at the sight. She thought it was so fucking hot that this young man was so horny for her that he couldn’t control his erection even in public. As he walked closer to her Lindsay could easily tell he was at full mast. As he got even closer she could even see it twitch in his shorts. 

When Lindsay finally looked away from the fan’s cock and at his face she chuckled to herself as she noticed the fan had the same idea as her. His eyes were transfixed on her breasts and pussy. He was so unabashed by his own arousal that he didn’t even care to give Lindsay the false pretenses of being polite with her first. There was only one thing he was here for and that was it. 

There was something Lindsay admired about the fan’s forthrightness. It certainly took a high level of confidence or lack of social awareness to be this sexually bold with a stranger. AS the fan stopped in front of Lindsay he was already rubbing his erection over his shorts, licking his lips as he gawked at Lindsay's bra-clad breasts. When Lindsay opened her mouth to speak the fan dug his free hand underneath his t-shirt and fished out his silver badge. Not what Lindsay was going to ask for but she closed her mouth anyway. This fan wasn’t here to talk and she didn’t mind one bit. In fact, Lindsay might prefer it this way. Every time she spoke her social anxiety kicked in and she was always worried about saying the wrong thing but if she didn’t have to speak at all it would help keep her more relaxed and enjoy this experience that much more. 

The fan seemed to read Lindsay’s mind as when she was about to ask him where he wanted to touch her he continued stroking his cock and with his other hand he held up his index finger and signaled her to turn around. Lindsay smiled, bit her lip, and did as she was asked. She felt her pussy become damp once again as she wondered what this fan was about to do to her. She soon felt his two large hands tightly grip her huge, round ass. The fan kept squeezing and kneading her plump ass cheeks over her black lace panties. Lindsay moaned softly. She desperately wanted one of these fans to break the rules and just fuck her already. She couldn’t ask them herself because that would involve  _ her _ breaking the rules and  _ she’d _ get in trouble with Burnie but, if the fan broke the rules for her then she’d be in the clear. 

However, the fan wasn’t ready to break the rules quite yet as he continued molesting and groping Lindsay’s ass. Her pussy became drenched as soon as she heard the fan moan. It was the first thing he’d said to her upon entering the room. Lindsay was losing her mind to lust. She began thrusting her hips back against the fan, hoping to feel his erection pressed against her ass, even if it was over his shorts. She just needed to feel  _ something _ . 

Thankfully for her, that did the trick. The fan quickly let go of Lindsay’s ass for just a moment as he yanked his shorts down along with his underwear. Just as Lindsay was about to thrust her hips back once again she felt the fan rest his rock hard, throbbing cock between her ass cheeks. The fan dug his fingers into her ass once again and started thrusting his cock against Lindsay’s ass. 

Lindsay thought she was going to cum right then. It was the closest she had been to getting fucked in well over a month. This fan’s cock was so much larger than her husband’s and she wanted nothing more than to have it inside of her. Lindsay tried thinking of a way to get this fan to ‘accidentally’ thrust his cock inside her cunt. She tried pushing her ass up to a higher angle, which did get her a bit closer to her goal as she felt the fan begin to grind his cock against her pussy over her panties. She then had to come up with a way to move her panties to the side without it being too obvious. 

Lindsay’s thoughts became interrupted as the fan thrusted his cock even harder against her. Lindsay moaned louder as she felt the fan’s shaft press her panties harder against her, forcing the fabric to wedge itself between her pussy lips. She could even feel the warmth of the fan’s cock ever so slightly protrude into her cunt, driving her wild. 

“Oh fuck you feel so fucking good!” Lindsay yelled. 

This prompted the fan to thrust even faster and harder. His moans and breathing became shallow, unable to hold his pleasure back for much longer. As his pleasure grew to a peak he began wondering how far he could take this. Lindsay seemed to be enjoying herself a lot so why not go for broke?

The fan nervously swallowed as he slightly adjusted his hands so his long fingers were touching Lindsay’s panties. Then, in a single motion he pulled her panties to the side and continued rubbing his twitching cock against her naked pussy. 

“YES THAT’S FUCKING IT! FUCK ME!” Lindsay moaned at the top of her lungs as she tried thrusting her hips back to swallow the fan’s cock with her soaking wet cunt. 

That was all it took for the fan to cum. With a couple more quick thrusts, the fan moaned and fired his load almost straight up. He almost hit himself in the face with cum but was able to aim most of his load so it sprayed across Lindsay’s back. She moaned loudly as she felt his hot load completely cover her back all the way from her ass to her hair. She even felt a couple of drops land on her head. 

Once the fan finished cumming Lindsay was certain more of her back was covered in cum than not. She couldn’t wait to check herself out in the mirror. She stood up straight again and turned to face the fan. 

“That was amazing! Just uhh, do me a favor and don’t tell anyone that I asked you to fuck me. It’ll just make things a lot more complicated and it could also get me into a lot of trouble with Burnie so if could?” Lindsay asked the fan as he dressed himself. 

He just gave her a quick nod as he turned and left the room without saying anything. 

“I’m sure he got it.” Lindsay said to herself reassuringly. 


	5. The Gold Badges Part 1

Lindsay had already been ‘meeting fans for a few hours now and it was already late afternoon and she was still loving today as much, if not more, than when it began. It made her feel so incredibly sexy whenever she made a fan blow his load, especially so if she made him cum prematurely. She truly wished she could just do this for 72 hours straight, sleep and rest be damned. She had just finished sucking off her most recent silver badge fan and couldn’t help but swallow his cum as she had done with at least a dozen other fans so far today. Lindsay could feel her stomach full of cum. She knew she had to slow down her cum intake but every time the moment arose she couldn’t help but swallow the cum presented to her. She was addicted to the taste plus, she didn’t have to worry about cleaning herself afterwards. 

Once the silver badge fan left the room Lindsay stood up. She thought back to all of the silver and bronze badge fans she had already met so far and tried to count how many of each she had met so far. Based on her memory and quick math, Lindsay came to the realization that she had to be finished or at least close to being done with the silver badges. She desperately hoped that would be the case. As much as she loved blowing horny fans she was dying to have a cock inside of her pussy. It had been so long since she had sex that Lindsay thought she might accidentally drain the first gold badge so dry that he won’t be able to cum for days after she was done with him. Her pussy became wet at the thought and she began touching herself over her panties. 

“Oh fuck…” Lindsay moaned. She knew the next fan would knock on that door any moment but she didn’t care. She just needed to get off. 

While Lindsay was in the middle of masturbating there was another knock on the door. Just thinking about how the fan on the other side of that door would be balls deep in her cunt in a matter of minutes caused Lindsay to moan loudly. The fan must have taken that as an indication to enter as the door opened and the fan walked in. 

Lindsay hadn’t noticed the fan yet as she was too caught up in her own masturbation session. She could feel her arousal seeping through her panties and going down her thighs. It wasn’t until she felt herself get close to her orgasm that she opened her eyes and saw the fan standing right in front of her. 

“Um… Hi there?” The fan said awkwardly. 

“Oh, hi!” Lindsay cheerfully said as she moved her hand away from her pussy, “What can I do ya for?” She asked. 

“I-I have this here.” The fan said quietly, his voice almost as whisper as he opened his hand and showed Lindsay the gold badge he was holding. 

“Yes! Fucking finally!” Lindsay yelled triumphantly. 

“A-Am I missing something?” The fan asked nervously. 

“Oh, sorry! It’s just that I’ve been waiting for this all day!” She said quickly as she yanked down her panties. 

The fan stared at Lindsay in awe and arousal as he watched her quickly strip off the remainder of her clothes. He couldn’t help but follow suit as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and took off his shorts, revealing to Lindsay his rock hard 12 inch cock. 

Lindsay stopped and stared at the fan’s massive cock. She had never seen a cock so big in person let alone fucked one. Not only was it long but it was thick as well. Lindsay took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around the shaft, or at least tried to. When she grabbed it her fingers couldn’t fully encircle it. She knew her hands were on the smaller side but had never had a cock  _ this _ thick before. She couldn’t wait anymore. She needed this fucking monster of a cock inside her wet cunt. 

Lindsay dropped to her knees before she laid down and spread her legs as far open as she could manage. She then said, “I need you to fuck me! Fuck my brains out!” 

The fan didn’t need to be told twice. He made his way down onto the floor and climbed on top of Lindsay. He nervously fumbled his hands around his cock trying to slide it into Lindsay but was talking too long for her liking. 

“God! Just fuck me already!” Lindsay shouted as she lowered her hand and tightly gripped the fan’s cock. 

The fan let out a soft moan as he felt her warm, soft hand touching his sensitive shaft. Lindsay didn’t waste any time and guided the fan’s cock into her pussy. 

“FUCK YES! THAT’S WHAT I FUCKING NEED!” Lindsay screamed as the fan’s full 12 inches filled every inch of Lindsay’s cunt. 

He started off thrusting slowly at first since every woman he had slept with before always needed time to get used to his size. But not Lindsay. As soon as the fan started moving she ordered him to go faster, so he did. But that still wasn’t good enough for her. 

“Fuck me like you fucking mean it!” Lindsay yelled right in the fan’s face. 

The fan did something he always wanted to do and rammed his cock into Lindsay’s pussy as hard as he could. He half expected her to cry out in pain but instead she moaned louder than ever and wrapped her legs around his lower back, forcing him to stay inside. Just feeling her searing hot pussy tightly gripping the base of his cock was more than the fan could bear. It was the most pleasure he had ever felt in his entire life. He rammed his cock as hard and as fast as he could into Lindsay, slamming his cock head against her cervix with each thrust. 

Sweat was pouring down Lindsay’s forehead and coated the rest of her body in a shimmering sheen. She moaned at the top of her lungs every time the fan assaulted her cervix, the pain heightening the pleasure tenfold. Lindsay started thrusting her hips against the fan’s cock as her pussy tightened its grip on the fan. She was about to cum, and it was going to be a huge orgasm, Lindsay could already tell. 

“KEEP GOING! DON’T FUCKING STOP!!!” Lindsay screamed. 

Hearing that triggered the fan’s orgasm. He moaned almost as loud as Lindsay as her pussy milked every last drop of cum out of his cock, which caused her to cum as well. Lindsay let out a long, continuous scream as her orgasm overtook her entire body. She shook and convulsed on the fan’s cock as the most intense orgasm of her life ripped through her body. As the pair came down from their orgasms they both laid there for a moment. The fan still inside of Lindsay and laying on top of her as they both panted heavily. 

“I really really  _ really _ needed that.” Lindsay said. 

“Same here.” The fan said. 

“We should probably get up so the next person can have their turn.” Lindsay suggested. 

The fan nodded, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He said as he worked his way out of Lindsay. 

Even though Lindsay had just had her brains fucked out of her, she couldn’t wait to be fucked again in a couple of minutes.


	6. The Gold Badges Part 2

No matter how many times Lindsay was fucked today, it was never enough for her. Sure, she came after every couple of fans despite how well they performed because of how aroused she was but there was still something deep inside of her that craved more. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but Lindsay needed something that these fans weren’t providing. At first, Lindsay thought it just might have been her missing the feeling of her husband’s cock. She quickly dismissed that thought since she knew, while his cock was okay, it was nothing so special that it could satisfy her current need. As she went through the rest of the gold badges she began trying different things. For some of the fans she changed up the position and had them take her from behind, others fucked her in the shower, and there were some that even got to record themselves fucking Lindsay. But, none of those quite did it for her. Lindsay looked at the time on her phone and saw the convention was going to close in a couple of minutes which probably meant she was nearing the end of her fans today. As much as she wanted to be fully satisfied today it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world for her to have to wait an extra day or two. 

Lindsay had just finished up with her most recent gold badge fan who had just filmed himself and Lindsay fucking in the shower in the adjoined bathroom. She barely had enough time to dry her body when she heard another knock on the door. She hadn’t even begun to dry her hair but figured there would be no time, especially now, so she decided to forego it entirely and walked out of the bathroom with her hair dripping water onto the floor with every step she took. 

Not concerned at all about the water she walked back to the chair in the middle of the room and called out, “Come in!” to the fan waiting on the other side of the door. 

It slowly opened. Lindsay could tell even from this distance he was  _ very _ timid. She heard the door knob shake against the door frame repeatedly as the fan couldn’t keep his hand still enough to handle it properly. As he slowly turned around to face Lindsay, his eyes first went up to look at her but upon seeing her state of dress, or lack thereof, his eyes immediately shot back down to the floor as his face turned bright red. Lindsay felt a little bad for the fan. She thought it was a shame he had paid for this experience, to see her naked among other things, and he couldn’t even fight through his own shyness long enough to fully enjoy it. Lindsay put a very big, warm smile on her face and tried to help the fan feel more comfortable. 

“Hey there! You can look up at me if you want. I know I’m naked but I  _ want _ you to see me naked!” Lindsay said as she held her arms out, showing every inch of her naked body to the fan. 

He didn’t look up immediately. As he walked closer to her his eyes flickered up and quickly back down to the floor. But every time his eyes went up they hung on Lindsay’s body just a bit longer than before. Then, finally when the fan stopped a couple of feet away from Lindsay his gazed inched its way up her body, not shying away from her private areas, until he was looking Lindsay in the eyes. 

“See? That wasn’t so scary, was it?” Lindsay said reassuringly. 

“S-Sorry, It’s just that you’re…” The fan paused as he looked over Lindsay’s exposed body once more, “Really pretty.” 

“Aww well thank you!” Lindsay said, holding her arms out and offering the fan a hug. 

He accepted and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to be polite at first and held his crotch away from Lindsay as far away as possible as to not accidentally grind his erection against her. However, Lindsay caught onto what the fan was trying to do rather quickly and lowered her arm to the fan’s lower back and pushed forward, forcing his crotch against her. 

The fan let out a soft moan. Lindsay smirked as she felt the fan’s hard cock twitch through his pants and against her stomach. The fan stood there stunned, unsure of how to react as Lindsay began grinding herself over his pants. She loved the way his cock throbbed against her, aching for release already. She could tell this fan wasn’t going to last long, much like many other fans she had met today, but she didn’t care. The only thing she cared about right now was making sure he got his money’s worth. 

Lindsay pulled away from the fan, causing him to feel a little disappointed. She immediately picked up on this and said, “The only reason I pulled away was so you can fuck me.” 

The fan’s face turned a different shade of red, this one darker than the last. Even though he paid  _ a lot _ of money to do this he still wasn’t convinced he was actually about to fuck Lindsay Jones. He just stood in front of Lindsay awkwardly with his hands at his sides while his raging erection proudly protrude outwards, causing a very clear outline to be shown through his jeans. Lindsay hadn’t taken a good look at the fan’s cock until now but she could clearly see he was  _ hung _ . Like, ridiculously hung. If his cock was pointing up instead of down in his pants it would easily go over the waist. But with it down, it went more than halfway down his thigh! Lindsay felt herself start to drool as her mouth was stuck open, admiring the size of this fan’s cock. It was by far the biggest cock she had seen today, maybe ever. 

Lindsay was the first to break the awkward silence, “Why are you acting so shy? Don't you see what a tremendous gift you have here?” She said as she wrapped her hand around the shaft of his bulge, making it look like she was about to start stroking him through his jeans. 

“I-I always thought since it was so big all the girls would hate it and call me a freak.” The fan said. 

“Are you crazy!?” Lindsay asked, “Some girls might be a little intimidated by your cock at first but trust me, if every girl knew what you were packing there would be a line behind you constantly begging to fuck you!” 

The fan’s eyes brightened, “Y-You think so?”

“I know so!” Lindsay said. 

She couldn’t wait anymore. She just  _ had _ to see this thing for herself. She took her hand off of the fan for just a moment and grabbed his zipper and yanked it down. She then undid the top button of his jeans and began pulling them down, thankful there wasn’t a belt for her to fumble around with. She had a bit of trouble getting his jeans down at first because it kept getting stuck on the fan’s massive cock but she managed to prevail and fully pull them down to his ankles. Lindsay didn’t realize at first she had also pulled down the fan’s underwear as well until his cock sprung out and hit her face. Her eyes flicked towards the fan’s cock and she let out an audible gasp. 

She thought she had a good grasp of its size when it was in his pants but seeing it completely exposed was an entirely different story. She began wondering if maybe the fan had a point and most women would be afraid of his dick? To say it was huge would be an understatement. It had to be  _ at least _ a foot long and for its width Lindsay wrapped her hand around it and discovered her fingers couldn’t even complete a circle around the shaft. Her pussy became instantly soaked. She stood up and turned around and spread her legs. 

“I can’t wait anymore. I need you to fuck me right now!” Lindsay ordered. 

The fan was stunned. He couldn’t believe any women, let alone Lindsay Jones, would actively beg him to fuck them. But as he stared at Lindsay’s wet, inviting hole his lust began taking over his thoughts. He stopped thinking as he closed the distance to her and rested his cock on her ass. 

“I SAID FUCK ME DAMN IT!” Lindsay shouted as she bucked her hips back and grinded her ass against the fan’s cock. 

He didn’t need to be told twice. The fan took a deep breath and grabbed the base of his cock and maneuvered it to Lindsay’s pussy. Once he found it he slowly moved his hips forward, moaning as he felt the head of his cock become enveloped by her tight, wet pussy. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Lindsay moaned. She couldn’t get over how amazing it felt to have a cock actually fill every inch of her pussy. The more the fan slid his cock in the more full she felt until the head of the fan’s cock was pushing against her cervix. Her pussy was stretched to its limit. For a moment Lindsay was worried that he would tear her pusy once he started really fucking her but those fears were quickly alleviated as the fan started thrusting. 

This is what Lindsay needed. What she had been looking for all day. She just needed to be fucked like a bitch in heat by a monster cock. Although the fan was thrusting awkwardly and not in a particular rhythm she was loving every second of it. 

“FUCK YES! Fuck me with your huge dick!” Lindsay moaned.

The fan in response started thrusting faster. He felt like his dick was going to melt from pleasure. Even though he just started fucking Lindsay he knew he wasn’t going to last very long, so he decided to make the most of it. He reached around Lindsay’s body and grabbed one of her breasts in his hand and fucked her as hard as he could. 

Lindsay screamed in pleasure. It was overwhelming for her. She too felt her orgasm very quickly building and knew it was going to be a big one. After a couple more thrusts the fan moaned loudly and shot his entire load deep inside of Lindsay’s pussy. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING ON YOUR COCK!!!” Lindsay screamed at the top of her lungs. Her pussy clenched like a vice on the fan’s cock and squeezed out every last drop of cum out of him as the rest of her body trembled as her orgasm tore through her body. 

As soon as the fan finished cumming rational thought returned to him. He looked around and realized what he had just done and his face turned bright red in embarrassment once again. He quickly put on his clothes and left the room without looking back at Lindsay. She had fallen forward after she finished cumming and her face planted on the seat of the chair thankfully. She had no strength left in her body. She couldn’t even move. She hoped that was the last fan for the day otherwise the next guy in the room would be essentially fucking a rag doll. 

Lindsay closed her eyes and rested for a few moments. She hoped the rest of the weekend would be just as good as today. 


End file.
